1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downlink control channel structure in a broadband wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a downlink control channel structure for supporting multicast and broadcast services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the structure of Enhanced Multicast and Broadcast Service (E-MBS) MAP IE defined in the prior art, the same size of resource has been assigned to the same E-MBS data burst for each period on the basis of the assigned period. In is this case, it will be suitably applicable to multicast and broadcast services generating the same size of data packet for a predetermined period of time, such as voice traffic or radio broadcast. However, if the size of E-MBS content data decreases when the relevant IE is applied to video services for transmitting different sizes of packets, such as TV broadcast services, then the assigned resource cannot be sufficiently used, thereby causing resource consumption. If the size of data which is greater than the size of assigned resource is generated, then the generated data cannot be sent through the assigned resource, thereby causing a delay for the relevant data packet. If a delay is caused for the packet since MBS data is real time traffic, then the quality of service (QoS) cannot be satisfied.
In the conventional MBS, E-MBS has been defined by taking only one E-MBS zone in one base station into consideration. Accordingly, when a plurality of E-MBS zones are supported by one base station, the structure of E-MBS MAP should be newly defined.